Rise of the Fairy dragon
by wolfay dragoone
Summary: neglected by family. check. beaten by villagers. check. chosen by shinigami to become her champion then being raised by and revived mage and dragon. Wait WHAT. naruharem some elements from other anime as well.


**All i can say is sorry. I did not expect the driveline on the mower to twist in two an cause a delay. So sorry. Also I may have finally played fire emblem three houses. Good game.**

**Any who reflections of insanity should come out soon. After that is semblance hunter and hopefully finally getting a halfway decent schedule.**

**Prologue; a family meeting.**

**In between planes.**

A beautiful woman standing about 5' 4" with long silver hair and red eyes is standing in an open field that seems to stretch on forever. She was wearing a plain white kimono that exposed the top half of her fairly large chest, though the view was obscured by a necklace with large red beads. This is the shinigami. She was couldn't help but sigh as she was beginning to get tired of waiting.

Just a few moments later a man with long dark hair and pitch black eyes with a yellow iris and four scars on the side of his face that look like some kind of scratch. He had a bare chest wearing what looks like a man skirt with sandals. This was Yami.

"sorry to keep you waiting, I hope you weren't here long." He said with a frown on his face. "I had tried to make time for this but given what has happened I had to double check everything just in case there was a mole in the midst."

Shinigami just waved him off. "you have no reason to apologize. You are only a little bit late and you weren't even the one to call us here. Plus with some of our most trusted advisors betraying us, I would call you a fool for not looking things over and just assuming that all the traitors left with even leaving some kind surveillance."

At this Yami could only scowl. "you mean to tell me she called us here, immediately after our betrayal, without giving us time to even regain our bearings and she isn't even here yet." At this point the vein on his forehead was throbbing and his eyes was twitching with barely contained rage. "she better have a method to blow those bastards into the next millennia or I am going to rip her head off and shove it up her ass."

Shinigami could only sigh again. While Yami might be a master strategist and typically was very calm, he was also known to have an incredibly short fuse especially when dealing with Kami. Stories of their fights have become legends but most would be surprised at how easy it was for the two to get irate with each other.

As they were standing there talking a bright light appeared next to them. Out of it came a beautiful blonde woman with a tan wearing a white sundress. This was Kami.

"sorry I am late, had a meeting before this." She said.

Seeing yami starting to open his mouth Shinigami decided to cut him off. "it doesn't matter, you're here now that's what matters. What I am curious about is what does matter is the fact you had something important enough to have us come here rather than fixing the mess that is going on right now."

Kami looked right at her before stating in a deadly serious voice, "I know it happened to me too. I believe they may be allied for some reason."

At this Shinigami was speechless, "who and what could they be allying to do."

Kami could only sigh, "it seems they are allying to takedown us, or atleast that is what the evidence points to."

"and who betrayed you." She asked again.

"I'll take care of it." Kami said with a solemn look on her face.

At this yami could no longer hold his tongue. "that is bullshit. You are aware that it was Jashin that betrayed me and Ankhseram that betrayed her, plus you just said they seem to want to overthrow us so we better know who the hell to look out for."

Kami looked at him slightly irritated, " I will handle it. You won't have to look out for them at all."

"that isn't how this works. You expect us to believe that you can take care of it. You don't even know for certain where they are, cause if you did you would be confronting them right now."

at this kami finally snapped. "I can't. they are amassing resources amongst the mortals."

At this Shinigami's eyes widened, "that's why he took zeref's soul. He intends to make etherious to strengthen their army."

Yami could only growl, "I knew she took several cursed weapons but I just thought the murderous bitch was just going on a killing spree."

Shinigami looked at them, "if that is true then we need to find some mortals that can help us take down their army."

"Hey wait," kami yelled, "I told you I would handle my traitor so we can't just start moving now. All I need is a little time."

Yami surprisingly calm said, "you seem to be forgetting that all he would need to do is simply stay around a mortal." At this Kami began to blush in anger. "he is a traitor and we cannot simply do as we want with mortals. With them amassing an army as well as how powerful they are it would be foolish to simply give some mortals our blessing and sending them to die."

Shinigami stood straighter with a fierce look. "so it seems that after all these centuries we finally have to choose our champions." At this statement Yami only nodded.

"wait I can stop him we can't choose our champions yet" kami was trying as hard as she could to pull off the dreaded puppy dog eyes. Not Very Effective . . .

"let's put this to a vote." Said yami. Immediately both himself and Shinigami raised their hands.

Kami looked ready to try and argue before taking a breath and calmly saying, "fine."

"alright we will go and find our champions. I believe it would be best we do it separately and keep our champions secret from each other" seeing his sisters looking at him like he is crazy yami decided to explain. "that way they would need three moles to find all our champions. We could also teach our champions how to sense the mark of other champions so they work together without getting in each others way, all without the risk that they can find out who all three champions are from just one source."

At this kami nodded, before sighing "so we are in agreement." Seeing her siblings nod she said, "then we best be off to get started"

With this the three headed to their own realms

**End**

**Wolfay out.**


End file.
